esreveR
by Nagarii
Summary: Innocence can cause strange things to happen, everyone in the Order knows that. What they didn't know, was that this particular piece of Innocence was going to reverse all their genders...and Kanda's feelings towards Allen. YULLEN!
1. Chapter 1: Innocence

**- Nagarii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, if I did...there'd be a lot of Yullen.**

**WARNING: Yaoi and swearing. If you don't like Yullen go read another story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Innocence**

"Allen-kun!"

Called Lenalee through the door, "Wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

"Five more minutes…" Allen mumbled sleepily, as he rolled over and fell off the bed with a thud. Despite this, he continued to sleep on the cold floor.

"Tch."

Kanda rolled his eyes and nudged Allen in the side with his foot. When Allen didn't even stir, he resorted to a kick and some yelling.

"Oi, Baka Moyashi…FUCKING WAKE UP ALREADY! You're gonna make us late! Sleeping so much is gonna make you stupider than you already are!"

Allen reluctantly dragged himself off the ground and dusted himself off while shooting a death glare at Kanda.

"Jerk."

Allen quickly slipped on his usual attire of clothing before opening the door for a smiling Lenalee.

"Good morning Allen! Morning Kanda!" she said, cheerful as always.

"Morning!" Allen returned with a smile of his own.

"…Tch."

. . .

There was a moment of silence, which was only broken by the grumbling of Allen's stomach.

"Ah…may we please go down for breakfast now? I'm rather hungry…"

Lenalee nodded and proceeded to drag Kanda along.

.::*:-:*::.

"Good morning! What would you like to order?" The waitress asked pleasantly.

"Hmm…let's see…forty-two pancakes, twenty slices of toast, seven plates of eggs with bacon, two pitchers of orange juice and…fifteen platters of waffles!" Allen recited happily.

The waitress stared in disbelief as she wrote this down, she seemed to be hoping that this was just some horrible prank…no such luck.

"Erm…what would you like then…sir?" she said, looking at Kanda.

"Soba."

"Uhm…excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"…Soba…" Kanda said while twitching.

"..Sorry….what?"

"Soba….it's a-oh never mind! A cup of tea then. Tch."

Lenalee giggled at Kanda's angry face while Allen said,

"Soba? Bakanda, are you stupid? We're in the middle of England, of course there's no Soba!"

Allen then burst into laughter and earned himself a punch in the arm and a murderous glare. The waitress seemed to be trying to ignore all this and kindly asked Lenalee for her order. Coffee and French Toast. The waitress's expression practically screamed 'FINALLY. A NORMAL ORDER!' as she rushed off to tell the cook.

She returned several minutes later accompanied by a mob of waiters carrying heavy trays stacked with food.

"Enjoy your meal!"

Kanda and Lenalee watched in stunned silence as Allen shoved impossible amounts of food into his mouth. Kanda sipped his tea and briefly wondered if Allen had a black hole instead of a stomach.

Once they had all finished their breakfast, they set off to retrieve the Innocence.

.::*:-:*::.

"What the hell is this?!" Kanda exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

At the end of their search they had ended up in a greenhouse filled with plants of every kind. There were many strange and exotic plants, but the strangest of them all was a giant bean sprout. It was probably over 6 feet tall and it had a slight warm greenish flow emitting from it. The look on Kanda's face clearly said 'WTF?'

"Hello, what brings you to such a remote greenhouse?" asked a man dressed in a gardener's attire. Allen's eye whirled to life.

"Akuma!"

He shouted as his claws sliced cleanly through the 'gardener'.

At this exact moment, as if on cue, seven level 2's and a level three rose up from behind the plants.

"Innocence Activate!"

Lenalee rose high above it all and then dropped down at an alarming speed, her Dark Boots cutting through an Akuma. One down. Seven more. Kanda swung Mugen with shocking precision and lightning speed, dancing a swift and deadly dance. Between the two of them, the Akuma were quickly destroyed. Allen too was near an end with his battle.

"Cross Grave!"

A glowing cross appeared on the Akuma before it disintegrated. Allen walked over towards the beansprout, and picked it up.

"Ah. We can finally go back to Headquarters, I missed Jerry-san's food!"

"Tch. you're such a glutton."

* * *

**SORRY! I know it's really short, but the next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home!

**- Nagarii**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own D. gray-man...**

**Warning: Swearing. Tons and tons of swearing. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

After the long and tiring train ride; Allen, Kanda and Lenalee finally made it back to the Black Order.

_Flashback_

"_Ahhhhh!" _

_Allen had accidentally stepped on the edge of his long exorcist coat, causing him to trip and fall towards the roof of the speeding train. He landed flat on his face with his arms and legs splayed out, slowly peeling himself off the train he followed Kanda and Lenalee through the open hatch. _

"_Excuse me, you are not permitted to be in this part of the train. This is for first class passengers only."_

"_We're from the Black Order, sir."_

_The man glanced at their coats and spotted the rose cross, the Black Order's crest. _

"_Pardon me, I did not know. This way please."_

_He led them towards reasonably large cabin, it had 3 beds and a soft leather seat. Allen walked over to a mirror and poked at various places on his cheek._

"_Geez, why can't we every board a train like normal people would, one of these days someone is going to get splattered into a million little pieces."_

_Figuring out that no one was listening to him, Allen sat down on a bed and pulled out a deck of cards._

"_Anyone wanna play poker?"_

_Being rather bored with nothing better to do, Lenalee agreed and forced Kanda to join in too._

_5 hours later…_

"_Royal Straight Flush!"_

_Allen had won for the 27__th__time, Kanda and Lenalee both mentally questioned how in the world they had forgotten that Allen was the Ultimate Poker Cheat. They gave a little sigh in relief that they were not playing strip poker and that there were no stakes at all. Still, even with no stakes Allen refused to lose._

"_Ahh. I'm tired… I think I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Allen-kun!"_

_Lenalee left and Kanda, who definitely did not want to be stuck playing poker with Allen, got up and left as well._

"_Goodnight Lenalee! Night Kanda!" Allen said with an innocent smile, seeming completely oblivious to how evil he had been less than 10 seconds ago. While Lenalee got into bed and Kanda began his meditation, Allen decided he was kind of hungry and ordered up a mountain of food. Meanwhile, Kanda trying to concentrate on mediating but was having quite a difficult time._

'_Breath in…Breath out…Brea-MUNCH MUNCH…must…concentrate…Breath in…Breath ou-CRUNCH *twitch* …Breath-MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH CRUNCH! …IGNORE IGNORE IGNORE IGNORE IGNORE IGNORE MUST IGNORE -MUNCH MUNCH MU-'_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Lenalee opened her eyes a blinked a few times before falling back to sleep. Kanda sent death glares at Allen that would have melted a normal human being. Seeing as how Lenalee was sleeping, Kanda lowered his voice, but not by much._

_"I'm fucking trying to fucking concentrate! But I fucking can't because I hear you eating your fucking food super fucking loud! It's super fucking late and people are sleeping! So either stop eating your fucking food or get the fuck outside!!!"_

_"It's late? Are you fucking stupid!? Have you looked at a clock recently, or have you not learned how to tell time? IT'S 10:12 FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE TOO STUPID TO THINK OF LOOKING AT A CLOCK! And excuse me! For eating because my Innocence needed it!"_

_"You…I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!"_

_Kanda lunged forwards with Mugen, luckily with Allen's incredibly swift reactions, he was able to block in time and avoid being sliced into tiny little pieces. They continued for several minutes before Kanda managed to knock Allen to the ground, he raised his sword and swung down._

_"Clown Belt!"_

_Allen dragged himself out of the way just in time, the floor where he had just been lying had a deep slash mark that seemed to have scorched the floor too. Allen stared at the smoke rising from the mark, slightly stunned that Kanda had not only tried to actually murder him, but also in a seemingly excruciatingly painful way._

_"Bakanda! You can't damage the train!!"_

_"If you had died just now, the train wouldn't of been damaged!"_

_"Well then, SORRY for not lying still and letting you KILL me and MULTILATE my CORPSE! You should be the one apologizing!"_

_"I refuse to apologize to people more than 5 inches shor-"_

_*whack*_

_Lenalee had woken up and hit them with pair of matching clipboards._

_"Both of you! Stop arguing and go to bed! Unlike you, some of us are actually trying to sleep!"_

_Not wanting to deal with an angry Lenalee, Kanda and Allen both reluctantly stopped fighting._

_Flashback Ends_

"LENALEE!!! WELCOME HOME! YOUR DEAR BROTHER MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Komui shouted, squeezing Lenalee in a bone crushing hug.

"Nii-san......can't breath....!!!"

"IM SOOOORRRYY MY DEAR SWEET LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *SOB*

"..."

Everyone stood in silence for a second and just stared.

*Cough* "Oh, Allen-kun. Do you have the Innocence?"

"Ah! It's right here"

Allen held up the glowing beansprout and walked over to hand it to Komui. Unfortunately, Komui had spilled most of his coffee unknowingly onto the floor while hugging Lenalee. Allen stepped into the dark liquid and slipped, accidentally dropping the plant as he did so. With a resounding crash, Allen and the beansprout dropped to the ground.

"Ow..."

Allen looked towards to the cracked pot, it was glowing brighter than before.

"Hey, does the beansprount seem to be gl-"

A sudden blinding flash of green light enveloped the entire Black Order.

* * *

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! It might take a while before I post Chapter 3, I have a ton of homework. Hope you've enjoyed my story so far. **  
**The actual plot starts in the next chapter! Read and Review please!!**

**PS. Must thank my awesome friend Alex! She is the inspiration for the part about spilling dark liquids!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reverse

**-Nagarii**

**SORRY!!! It took me so long to write this chapter because I had so much homework. **

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man STILL does not belong to me and probably never will... T - T**

**WARNING: Swearing and Slight nearly non-existent Yullen! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reverse**

"Oh god…I can't see out of one of my eyes!!!!" Lavi screamed, absolutely horrified.

"Uhh…maybe that's cause, YOU'RE WEARING A FREAKIN EYE-PATCH!?" Kanda yelled, rolling his eyes at the pure stupidity of someone who was training to become a Bookman.

"Oh…right…heh…"

[Insert awkward silence here]

*cough* "Ermm…well, anyways. What was that green flash of light?"

"Oi, Baka Usagi. What the fuck happened to your hair?" Kanda asked, completely ignoring Lavi's question.

"What do you mean what happened to my-OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR??!!"

Lavi's usually short red hair was now long and slightly curled at the end……………kind of like Generals Cross's.

By now, Allen had managed to drag himself off the floor, dripping with coffee.

"Ehhhh! Allen's hair is long too!"

It was true, Allen's hair had grown too and it was much, much longer. It reached down to slightly past his hips. At the sound of Lavi's comment, Kanda turned and looked at Allen who was slightly pouting at the fact that he was soaked in coffee.

'_C…Cu-Cute! OMG I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT ABOUT MOYASHI. But…augh…the cuteness…he's too fucking cute! NOOOOO. THE MOYASHI IS NOT CUTE! HE'S ANNOYING AND CHEATS AT POKER!! Must…resist the cuteness!!!!_

Kanda didn't notice, but he had actually been smacking himself on the head repeatedly while making strange expressions for the last 5 minutes. The entire science division along with Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were staring in slight amazement.

"Uhhhm... Kanda…? Are you okay…?"

"…What?"

Kanda snapped out of his mental spaz attack to find Allen about a foot away from his face. At this distance, Kanda picked up even more little details about Allen. How his long, snow white hair framed his young and slightly feminine face. How vibrantly his soft red lips stood out from his pale creamy skin. How Allen's big grey eyes were wide with curiosity and slight concern.

Kanda stared in a trance for a second, before suddenly clasping his hand over his nose and stumbling back a few steps.

'_DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT THE MOYASHI AGAIN!!! God…cuteness overload…SHIT. There must be something wrong with me, I must be sick with some horrid disease that's messing with my mind.'_

"Er…Kanda…? You're hitting yourself again…"

"Tch."

As Kanda began to leave, he noticed that _everyone's _hair seemed to be longer. Lavi seemed to notice too.

"Wait, the green flash must have been the Innocence. It probably made everyone's hair grow."

Komui stepped over.

"Everyone's hair has grown, but that's not the only change there is…"

It was silent for a couple seconds before everyone began screaming in horror.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A GIRL!!!!"

"Ehh?!! Me too!!"

Everyone seemed to be screaming something along the lines of HOLY SHIT. I'M A GIRL NOW?!!

"Even Lenalee's gender changed!!"

Everyone turned to look at Lenalee, who was indeed, now a boy…a very very cute boy.

A glint appeared in Komui's eye as a dark aura began to surround him.

"Allen. What have you done to my precious Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!! Komurin 5, ATTACK ALLEN WALKER!!!!"

"AHH. NO! It wasn't my fault!! Wait!!!!!!!"

Allen bolted out of the Science Department with Komurin 5 following closely behind.

Lavi stopped sobbing long enough to notice an extremely important fact.

"Hey! How come Yuu-chan's not a girl!!"

Everyone turned to stare at Kanda, it seemed to be true. Kanda did not look all that much different, but upon closer inspection they all realized that unlike Lavi had just stated, Kanda had indeed been turned into a girl. Everyone was thinking the same thing, but only Lavi had the guts to say it.

"Oh, hahaha. My bad, Yuu _has _been turned into a girl. Sorry, I guess it's because you always looks so girly, none of us noticed the change."

"You…I'm going to kill the shit out of you, kill the shit out of your corpse, burn the mutilated remains and then go and kill the shit out of you in the afterlife."

Lavi slowly began backing away from the tip of Mugen which was currently being pointed at his neck.

"5…4…3-"

Lavi fled as Kanda began counting down, leaving the Science Department in a manner very similar to Allen's…screaming and running from something very dangerous.

_A few hours later..._

"OWW!!"

Lenalee had finally finished putting band aids on Lavi.

"It's your fault for saying that to Kanda, you should of known better."

"But...but but but but but. It's TRUE!"

"Still..."

After being chased all over the Order by Kanda, Lavi was covered from head to toe in bandages. Allen, who had been chased by Komurin 5, ended up in short frilly pink dress with lace and a big red bow...the kind of dress that you would usually see on a doll. Allen also had a cute pair of pigtails held up with 2 little pink ribbons. If you were to walk over to the east side of the Order, you would see a large pile of metal scraps and a man in a lab coat sobbing.

*sniiff*

"Aww, don't be sad Allen-kun. You look absolutely adorable!!"

*sniff* Allen left and went to the cafeteria, hopefully eating cookies and dango would make him feel better. In his depression, he forgot to take off the dress.

.::*:-:*::.

Allen had just finished with his snack when Kanda walked into the cafeteria and ordered his usual order of soba with tempura. He had sat down at an empty table and taken his first bite when he noticed Allen.

Kanda choked on his noodles.

_'WHY THE HELL IS MOYASHI WEARING A DRESS??!!! AND SHORT FRILLY ONE TOO!!'_

Kanda was so busy coughing and choking, he failed to notice the figure standing at the end of his table.

"Kanda, are you okay?"

Once again, Allen had managed to sneak up on him.

*cough* "T-t-tch! Mind your own business!"

Kanda got up to leave as an announcement sounded over the intercom.

"Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Arystar Krory, Lavi, Bookman and any other exorcists involved with the search for General Cross; please report to the head of the Science Department."

"Lenalee, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure..."

Then, over the intercom came four words nobody thought they would ever hear.

"General Cross has returned."

* * *

**A/N: AH! Once again, SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! I also apologize for the crapiness of this chapter. Chapter 4 should be coming up in about a week. Also, I KNOW. Kanda seems kinda OOC in this chapter  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! **


End file.
